its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Body
"The Body" is the eleventh episode of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One Volume 1, and the eleventh installment of the series overall. It was part of Show XIII, performed July 16, 2016 at MadLab theatre in Columbus, OH. It was released as podcast episode 61. Written by Jerome Wetzel Directed by Jerome Wetzel Previous episode: "Three's Company" Next episode: "State of Disbelief" 'The Story' Daniel argues on the phone with Abby as he packs to go away for the weekend with Ragina. She refuses to tell him where they're going. Rufus is there, too, not happy to hear about Ragina's sex life. He is all too happy to reassure Daniel he can protect Abby and the shop for a weekend, though, especially because it's been weeks since a serious threat reared up. Rufus also tells Ragina he's now glad she's come to town, and she's helped Daniel be the Chosen One he should be. At dinner at a bed and breakfast in upstate New York, Ragina asks Daniel if he'd do anything for her. Daniel admits he's never had a girlfriend, and says he doesn't want to screw this up, since she's really helped him figure things out. Ragina lures him upstairs for sex. Back in Brightside, Rufus is on a dinner date with Nan, who he has been secretly seeing for awhile. Rufus has told Nan about the group, but not the supernatural side of things. Nan bugs him about meeting Rufus' family, and Rufus decides to let her meet Abby. Nan is confused about why Rufus is friends with his niece's boyfriend's employee, but is happy to meet anyone who Rufus values. At the B&B, Daniel and Ragina are stopped on the way to their room by Ted and Montana, two fellow guests. Ted wants to know where he can get dessert, and doesn't take the hint that they don't want to talk. Ted thinks he knows Daniel from somewhere, confusing him with an actor on television. They are suddenly attacked in the hallway and Ted and Montana are killed. Daniel recognizes the sound that killed them as belonging to Wanda, and runs with Ragina into the bedroom. Ragina tries to confess something to Daniel as Wanda and Fizzybibbit break down their door. They say they are not there to kill Daniel, as that is their master's job. Back in Brightside, Rufus is confused that Abby isn't answering her phone. They head to Kravitz Antiques to check on her, and find her seemingly dead on the floor of the shop. Nan also sees Grezit's living head. 'Guest Starring' Samantha Stark as Nan Katie Boissoneault as Wanda Nick Arganbright as Fizzybibbit Dan Condo as Ted Ariel Wiles as Montana So Long, Stargazer performing the theme song (Chase McCants, Kristin Green, Nick Wray, and Tommy Davis) 'Trivia' Katelyn Hamilton was not able to make this show, so Katie Boissoneault filled in as Wanda. Wendy Parks was not available for this show, and pre-recorded the call audio for Abby. This was the first time two scenes unfolded on stage simultaneously, as the end of the episode jumped back and forth between Daniel and Rufus' story.Category:DK Volume 1